The Lovable Nutcracker and The Rat King
by Bloodylilcorpse
Summary: A retelling of an old family classic, "The Nutcracker" as Mike searches for that special something for Zoey on the night of Christmas eve before taking her out to a Holiday shindig hosted by friends. However...things really start to turn topsy-turvy as Zoey can't determine her dreams from reality...Will Mike find that perfect gift?...And will Mal wreak Christmas?...
1. The Perfect Gift

_**Well...Christmas is on it's way and I've been wanting to write a Zoke story for sometime now, and 'felt this might be a good one to try out. So here goes nothing.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Any relation/mention of characters from "The Nutcracker" are by law copyrighted to E.T.A. Hoffmann**_ _**and the same goes for the "Total Drama series" belonging to Fresh TV.**_

 _ **As a quick heads up, this doesn't really follow anywhere in total drama story line, just think of this as parallel universe of some sort.**_

* * *

It was on cold, wintry night during Christmas eve as the strong North wind blew in over a small, quaint little town in Canada called Woodstock. It's bitter frost heavily fall in patches of ivory-snow shaped like tiny crystals as it drifted over the town. Like candles being lit, every lamp post began to come a glow one by one making it seem as though every drop of snow that glistened appeared like beautiful diamonds in their warm light. Each twinkling shard danced in a twirl-like motion in circles while sailing over the trees and closer towards the buildings. It was as though the heavens had wrapped the very town itself snug inside a snowy blanket made from expensive silks that shimmered like jewels in the lamps' light.

All the little shops and businesses were all closing up from a long, busy day at work while helping customers with last minute shopping for their loved ones and those dearest to them. All of the little townspeople were a buzz with shared excitement and could not wait to be home fast enough in order to see family and friends. Sharing their good spirits and good will, all the while spreading holiday cheer and blessings to everyone they past on their way. Most of folks in Woodstock were in the cheeriest of moods while some just wanted to get home and out of the weather.

Young children would squeal with laughter and delight as they played by chasing one another around and through their parent's legs all aflutter with high spirits while older ones whispered excitedly to their class mates of what they hoped Santa would bring them this year. Several teens were dropping in the snow laughing at one another while making snow angels. Others building snowmen while more mischievous ones engaged in snow fights. Lovers walked home hand in hand as they past while an elderly couple waved. Parents were tugging their smaller ones in a hurry to get them out of the chilly weather and into their warm beds.

A small, sleepy child clung onto their mother's hand as she kissed their sweet little head while promising them a warm cup of cocoa and their favorite Christmas story before tucking them in. As they made their way home to be with loved ones, many more were also doing the same too. Most of them past one another by, they would stop on their way home with bright, big smiles that reached all the way up to their eyes all gleamed with an inner child-like glow, emitting the true spirit of the season while wishing the other a very 'Merry Christmas' before going on their way.

Not far from those sweet candy-cane, decorated buildings like that of gingerbread men cottages and Santa's workshop along with the happy people inside town were delightful little houses that were all lined up charmingly in little rows not far, but in the distance. They let off a warm inviting sense of cheeriness and a snug, cozy feeling that was all a glow with beautiful twinkling lights of all colors and hues imaginable to those who took the time to stop and admire them. And if you looked even further, you would see displays of merry little decorations throughout their yards. It was a true sign that Christmas would soon be on it's way. However if you listen, you might be able to hear carolers gathering together in bundles of merry flocks while enjoying themselves as they paused at every door to spread their songs of Christmas joy wherever they go.

It was on this very same frosty, winter's eve that something truly magical was about to happen that would change the life of a loved one's forever in the most unexpected of circumstances. And that here folks is were our story truly begins...

On one of those snow covered streets decorated aligned with Christmas lights was a tall, thin dark-haired young man who looked rather downcast, had just stepped outside one of the countless department stores that he visited that evening. He was all bundled up in a large deep blue coat and was getting ready to leave as he started wrapping a pale gray scarf closer around his face to keep out the chilled night air. As he let out a long winded sigh, a small cloud of condensation puffed forth into the air. Immediately he started to rub his gloved-hands together for warmth.

Seconds later another teenage boy stepped outside of the small shop that appeared to be closing soon was wearing the same expression as his friend was on his face. However in comparison, he appeared to be just a couple of heads shorter and judging from his tiny toothpick physique, could have been easily blown away by the night's chilly breeze. He was cocooned in even more wintry wear than his pal as he was adorned with a bright red coat that looked far too large for him, a pair of matching mittens, a sky blue scarf along with a toboggan that almost swallowed his small round, little head. This young man looked to his friend and also sighed.

"Well, Mike this is the eighth store this night. What do you want to do?" The shorter boy kindly asked. "Do you want to keep looking, or try something else? Either way, I'm sure whatever you decide to do, Zoey will understand."

Both boys started to walk down the sidewalk together passing other similar shops on the way that were also beginning to close for the holiday.

Quickly he added, "Hey!...You can always make her something yourself! Nothing says 'I love you' more than something made by hand that comes from the heart."

The taller boy called Mike, who was now hugging himself for further warmth shook his head stubbornly and replied, "No, we have to keep looking."

Mike paused before concluding, "Besides there's no time for me to come up with something on such short notice like this. I want to find something really special, Cameron. Something I know that Zoey will really love."

Cameron looked at Mike as he too also rubbed his arms to create heat before replying with a quick smile, "If that's what you want to do, then I'll keep looking too."

Mike looked taken back by his best friend's commitment to help and felt slightly guilty for keeping his friend out so late and anxiously tried to politely persuade him into letting him look a little longer on his own.

"Listen, Cameron, you don't have to doing this. If you rather call it a night, I won't hold it against you...really, I'll be fine on my own." He said in a self conscious tone rubbing one of his arms out of nervousness.

Cameron stopped and looked at his best bud more properly before saying in a determined voice, "No, it's okay Mike. I don't mind doing this. Seriously...what kind of friend would I be if I left now?"

Mike smiled for the first time that evening and just stared at his friend with sheer wonder as he pondered how he was lucky enough to find such a good friend that would stick around this late just to help him find the perfect gift for his true love.

"Thanks buddy." He finally said in grateful tone.

Cameron smiled just as warmly back, "It's no problem. You can count on me."

After that, their spirit of determination was fueled anew as they both started to quickly pick up their pace down the boardwalk. However no matter how many more places they looked, nor how many various different items they examined, none of them seem to truly stand out to Mike as he finally stood in the last store shaking his head at Cameron who held up a cute stuffed bunny with bright big red bow tied around it's plush little neck.

Mike frowned as he looked down at his watch and saw that it was half past nine. They only had less than an hour to quickly find something for Zoey before the party started.

Just as they were walking out and about to give up, Cameron looked up and noticed another shop that was just across the street. It appeared to be some kind of old-timey little thrift shop. It was a strange, queer-looking little place that appeared be old, beat up and far out of it's time, let alone for this generation. But something about it felt inviting in a weird sense.

Both teenage boys were drawn to it, and could not explain why. There was something about it, from the shop's classic vintage dolls that sat cheerily in the windows staring back at every passersby to it's other strange and unique toys and trinkets that had a retro feel about them. Something even Mike was convinced that Zoey might like and be fascinated by.

It was only seconds later did the inseparable duo make their way through the shop's entrance door. The door itself was made of glass and secured with black metal bars that were twisted in strange, but beautiful designs. And as it closed, the door jingled loudly catching Mike's attention as he stopped long enough to look up and discover an old, brass cow bell attached to the top. Further inside were more of these odd yet old 'out of time' treasures that littered every corner inch of the room and everywhere they looked taking up every nook and cranny, space imaginable. The room itself felt enchanting almost as though one had just stepped through a magical portal to another dimension separating it from every other shop and store they had visited that day. On one shelf sat a whole roll of wood-chipped doll-like puppets with cheerful yet eerie smiles and eyes that felt as though they followed you wherever you go, and on another was ancient-looking jewelry boxes, books with similar treasures, stuffed animals, toy instruments, and even strangely yet beautiful exotic plants and flowers.

Everywhere they looked as their eyes drifted across the room in child-like awe, there was something amazing for the eye to behold.

Suddenly as Mike was slowly stepping backwards while being captivated by all that he saw around him, he quickly realized that he had backed into Cameron. However when he turned around to apologize to his friend, he quickly learned that it wasn't him. Instead another fellow was in his place. One that was about his, (Mike's) height and around his age who was oddly draped in a strange faded green attire with a similar shade of green hat like that of a wizard's?...

Mike let out a startled yelp which caused Cameron shrieked in mild surprise.

The eccentric young lad greeted them both in an over-dramatic tone of voice as he extended his arms to the heavens.

"Greetings weary travelers, welcome to my humble little shop." He said unfazed by their startled reaction to his appearance as he continued. "I am known as Leonard, the great and powerful wizard of Woodstock, and great, great grandson of Drosselmeyer. But don't let my devilish-good looks, and boyish charms fool you, for I am over four hundred and fifty-two years old. I have seen things you would not believe, and been places you never thought existed."

By this point both friends exchanged wary looks that clearly said, 'it was time to go' and nodded in unison. Just as they took two steps in their attempt to escape the strange young man, Leonard place a hand on each one of their shoulders preventing their departure as he continued on as though this was an everyday thing for him.

"Please don't be shy, stay awhile and feel free look around. If there is anything you see that you might like, don't hesitate to ask." He replied as he finally stepped back and for the first time they noticed an odd looking wooden staff resting in his hands.

Cameron could have sworn it wasn't there before as Mike gave him a similar unsettlingly look before backing away even further towards the exit.

There was a nervousness that crept into Mike voice as he spoke.

"Uh...no thanks we were just on our way out...right Cameron?"

After getting past the bizarre encounter they had just witnessed and his initial shock, Cameron had merely nodded his head woodenly in response before he finally found his voice and trailed off. "...Right."

Leonard noticed them heading for the door, and speedily placed himself in between them and it preventing them for leaving.

"Come now! You fine gentlemen mustn't leave so soon." In an attempt to get them to stay a little longer, the green garbed wizard persisted. "Surely there must be something here you see that piques your interest."

Mike was at a loss for words as he sputtered out, "Uh...well...I don't know. It's really late, and we should probably be leaving."

"Nonsense, my good fellow. I won't hear of it." Leonard insisted. "I most certain that I have something of value to you here."

Before either could stop him or even get a word in, the persistent wizard-like lad started tossing odd knick-knacks and doohickeys towards them as both Mike and Cameron did their best in awkward attempts to catch them all before they hit the floor. All the while our eccentric friend rattled merrily on.

"This golden babble?...or maybe this silver trinket?...a treasure map perhaps?" Leonard proclaimed still throwing things in their direction.

All at once he suddenly stopped at the sound of what could only be described as a high-pitched whistle. It persisted until Leonard made some vague remark about the tea being ready before he scurried away behind what had appeared to be a sparkling cascade of beads in every hue and color of the rainbow hanging from another door entrance. It was hidden behind the register's counter that neither boy noticed up until now.

Both friends let out a sigh of relief that Mike never knew he was holding in until then. Just as they both were agreeing that it was time to go while placing every odd toy or shiny gewgaw down, Mike still couldn't help but to feel crummy for not finding something special for his Zoey.

Cameron noticed Mike becoming downhearted and reached out to place a mitten-covered hand over his shoulder out of comfort. "Cheer up, Mike. No matter how you look at it, you did your best and that's all that counts."

Mike finished placing the last item on a bookshelf in front of them and paused at Cameron's warm and encouraging words.

He turned and smiled back at him after taking them to heart before responding with a note fueled with hope. "You know something little buddy, you're right. I don't need to get some expensive gift to make Zoey happy. Just being together on Christmas day and seeing that adorable smile of hers makes it worth it."

Cameron was just about to suggest that they should be going or else they would be late for the Christmas party; after all Mike had promised Zoey he'd be there to show her a good time.

When all at once a mysterious sweet-sounding voice had popped up from behind them both."Perhaps I could be of an assistance?"

Immediately Cameron jumped out of surprise while Mike had simply only tensed up at the sound of their voice.

As the two friends spun around to see what they would encounter this time, they were both pleasantly surprised to find a petite young girl no taller than Cameron himself with long blonde locks that reached down to her waist and skin as pure white as the falling snow outside. There was no doubting it, this mysterious young girl looked like she was born under the moon itself.

The words were already out of Cameron's mouth before he could even think them. "Who are you?...And how'd you do that just now?"

All Mike could say in response was a bewildered 'yeah' in agreement.

In a calm soothing voice she went on, "Don't be alarmed my good sirs. For I am called Dawn, but better known to most as 'the moonchild.' However I believe that you have met Leonard, the owner of this shop."

They were both still speechless, so instead they nodded in unison in reply.

Even though 'this Dawn' seemed harmless, there was still something about her that made them both feel a little on edge. She almost had like a celestial quality about her that neither could explain, but even so she seemed kind and friendly enough. So they decided to hang around for a little longer while Dawn poured over the details of Leonard's history over a steamy cup of hot chocolate she fixed for them both.

She led them over to other side of the room and pointed to a picture hanging above the wall of an elderly man that shared similar qualities and features of Leonard himself. However unlike Leonard's false long beard he fancies, the man's in the painting was real. According to the moonchild, this Drosselmeyer was quite the inventor of toys and mechanics. She went on to explain that he wasn't always what he appeared to be. By then Mike and Cameron were becoming skeptical, but at the same time intrigued by her tale.

Before Mike could say anything, Dawn took his hand in hers and began to examine it as she trailed off with her thoughts spoken out loud in a soft murmured tone. "The universe works in the most mysterious of ways. I can sense from your aura that you are in desperate need of help. I know why you've come."

"You do?" Mike asked out of confusion.

Dawn looked up from her trance and spoke with her eyes locked onto Mike's. "Yes, I most certainly do. Please, come with me. I have something that I would like to show you...something that I think she'll like."

Mike's eyes grew large with bewilderment once more as he nearly staggered to keep up with her while she guided him by the hand towards the register up front with Cameron not far behind. Mike could not phantom how she knew all of this when he was more than certain he had never even mention to shop owner what he was looking for. In a way it kind of creeped him out a little knowing that someone like her could see right through him after just briefly meeting him. Just as she stepped behind the register and disappeared behind the counter, Mike started to feel uncertain about all of this as he shot Cameron an anxious glance who returned it, but at the same time Mike couldn't help the feeling of growing curiosity which was getting the better of him. So out of that very same curious interest, Mike hung around to see just what this strange yet mysterious girl had to offer.

Dawn suddenly reappeared behind the register as she produced a medium-sized black dusty box in both of her small tiny hands. Both friends looked on with further curious stares laced with uncertainty at what could possibly be inside of it. Dawn looked up and smiled at seeing their expressions before setting her gaze upon Mike's face."So what is the name of this special girl that is dearest to your heart?"

As stunned as Mike was, he blushed a bright shade of red before replying. "Zoey."

Dawn's smile broadened as she gently placed the box on the counter and adding, "Your aura shines brightly at the mention of her name. She must be someone very special."

Mike let out a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck out of a nervous habit of his as he spoke in a bashful tone. "S-She is...Zoey is the most prettiest and sweetest girl I've ever met. She's always so kind and thoughtful. And I'm just feel really lucky that she would have someone like me. Nobody understand me quite like the way she does."

Cameron smiled at Mike's confession. He was truly happy for his friend, but sometimes deep down he wondered what it would be like to find someone special like that too. However both boys were brought out of their revelry when Dawn began to speak.

"I see." Dawn replied. "I sense that she is someone you truly treasure. Which is why I think I may have the perfect gift for you."

Mike blinked in surprised. "Really?...you do?"

Dawn continued to smile as she dipped her head in acknowledgement to his question before answering in a soft voice. "Yes."

It took all Mike and Cameron had not to jump in the air and high-five one another as they patiently waited as she carefully removed the lid of box. As she lifted the lid, both boys leaned in to peer inside.

What they saw was an old timey doll-sized wooden solider dressed in a little red jacket with pants as black as ebony and a little solider's hat that matched it. His big glossy dark eyes stared back up at them like two lumps of coal. But what really stood out the most to Mike were his big pearly white teeth. Mike soon realized what this was, and started to ponder if Zoey would really like something like this.

As if Dawn could read his mind, she softly replied, "She'll love him."

And so with that her kind words of reassurance, Mike settled on allowing Dawn to gift wrap the little guy to go. She placed him in a beautiful box of gold that she wrapped with big, bright red ribbon on top with care. Watching her prepare the gift, Mike grew excited with anticipation and hoped against hope that his sweet Zoey would like his gift. However just as he got ready to reach for his wallet to pay, a look of confusion clouded his brow as Dawn suddenly refused his payment. Instead she simply shook her head and smiled sweetly declining his offer while pressing the precious parcel gently into his hands. To Mike's surprise, this is what she said...

"A gift from the heart cost nothing."


	2. Christmas Party

**_I sincerely apologize for the lateness on getting this chapter out. It's just been a very busy time for me._**

 ** _However, I'd like to point out in the last chapter that I had a very tough choice to make. I honestly could not choose between Dawn and Leonard on who should play the part as Uncle Drosselmeyer. Both characters could easily be him. Dawn with her mysterious yet unique way of popping up and giving that magically feeling that Drosselmeyer has, and Leonard who also shares a bit of magic himself, but is more eccentric and strange like the fellow himself. So I decided to use both of them, making Leonard the direct decedent of him while Dawn more or less an assistant/helper who just seems to fit in with his strangely-mysterious shop. Either way, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter on even on any of the other characters in the story._**

 ** _Moving on to copyrights and credits..._**

 ** _Rudolph and any other Christmas related themed characters mentioned in the story such as Sally from, "The Nightmare Before Christmas" does not belong me. Just like to clear that up, I give total credit to their origin and creators/writers._**

 ** _Thank you Sideshowjazz1, Hellflores, The Malevolent Mountain Queen, and Bluxre for your reviews._**

* * *

Well...boys and girls, our story last off on Christmas' eve as we saw a very determined Mike spend most of his evening in search of a very special gift for a very special girl. His Zoey.

A loyal and faithful friend, Cameron had stubbornly stuck by his best friend's side on that cold, wintry night and aided him along in his quest. And with a little stroke of luck...both determined friends had finally came across a strange yet enchanting little toy shop filled with unearthly treasures pleasing to the eye and sure to warm the hearts of many. However...the dynamic duo were soon greeted by a bizarre but overly-friendly merlin of sorts and his mysterious sidekick of an assistant who as if by some _magically_ _force_ could tell right away just what they had come seeking.

In the end, they both finally found what they had set out to do...find the perfect gift.

Once more our tale begins as Mike left the shop in high spirits ready to jump for joy by his stroke of good luck followed by his friend who equally shared his excited enthusiasm with a warm smile that reached his eyes. Mike returned his smile revealing his own boyish chipped grin. He carefully tucked the gift away under his coat to keep the winter's eve snow from dampening it as they both began chatting animatedly about their good fortune while leaving tracks in the snow as they left the odd little shop of wonders behind them. By now all businesses and shops were finally closed for the night, but neither seemed to notice in their excitement.

"You really think Zoey will like it?" Mike carried on in an excited tone before adding with second thoughts. "You don't think it's too...ya know...childish?"

Mike had been dating Zoey for quite a while; a little over a year to be exact, and he was still just as nervous and awkward around her as the first time they had met...well maybe not as much, but still enough to keep him on his toes. Somehow nevertheless, even after meeting his oddball-of-a-family and all of their unique quirks, Zoey still choose to be with him despite that. He didn't know what she saw in him, but it always made him feel like the luckiest man alive. Just seeing her adorable little smile curl upwards around her lips was always the highlight of his day, and today... _or tonight_...he thought as he hoped against hope and wished against wish that she would award him with that very same sweet smile of hers.

Cameron smiled as if he could read his friend's mind as he replied in response. "Take my word for it, Zoey will love it. Trust me, I just know it."

"Gee Cameron...I sure hope so." He said with a note of uncertainty still lingering.

Hearing Mike's nervous statement, Cameron could almost feel his friend's anxious desire and need to impress Zoey as he reached forward and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Mike, stop worrying. The gift's fine." Cameron reasured him. "And besides Zoey will always like you no matter what you get her, you know that...and you know why? (he pauses to see Mike shake his head in response) Because you're her boyfriend, Mike. And anything you get her is something she'll always treasure because it's from you."

Mike stopped in his tracks and looked at his little buddy in awe with new found respect. "Really?"

"Really." Cameron said with a genuine smile.

However before either one could add anything else, the chilly night air was suddenly filled with sound of a cellphone ringing. It turned out to be Mike's phone. When he saw who the text was from, Mike almost dropped the phone as he yelped in panic after seeing the time.

"What is it?" Cameron asked noticing his friend's discomfort.

"It's Zoey!...And it's nearly ten!" Mike exclaimed as he glanced down at her message to read it.

Pulling out his own phone with difficulty due to his mitten-covered fingers, Cameron's eyes started to bulge as he finally saw the time.

"The party!" Cameron gasped. "We're going to be late!"

Judging by the sigh of relief coming from Mike and the expression on his face, Cameron took it as Zoey wasn't upset for them being late to pick her up. According to Mike as he put his phone away, Zoey had said it was fine, and that she would meet them at the party. Dakota and Sam were taking her.

So both teens didn't waste much more time as they quickly found Mike's car and took off, but at a safe speed. Even though they were a little behind on scehdule, Mike knew that they wouldn't get there any faster driving like a manaic on icy roads especially this late at night.

So he choose to go at a safe, but steady pace while Cameron pulled out his phone and announced that he was going to let Geoff and Bridgette know that they were going to be a little late. Mike nodded only half listening as they drove off while Christmas lights and decorations blinked and shimmered as they past on by. Secretly smiling to himself, Mike's cheeks slightly flushed as he recalled exactly what Zoey had said in her text. She had mentioned that she had something very special she wanted to give him when he got there.

In zero time flat, both Mike and Cameron found the place with little to no trouble at all. They pulled up to a big decked out house that was strung up in all different colors of lights with several displays of inflatable decorations from snowmen to Santa to even giant presents and penguins with candy cane-colored scarfs. On the roof was another Santa with all of his eight tiny reindeer blinking in tow. Even from outside, both teen boys could tell the party was buzzing as a faint hum of Christmas tunes were hinted in the chilly night air. However the words were being drown out, by closed doors.

It was a known fact throughout school that both Geoff and his girlfriend, Bridgette were part of the 'in crowd'. Everyone liked them and wanted to be their friend because they were so cool and laid back. So for guys like Mike and Cameron, the mere thought of being invited to one of their parties was like to every other guy or girl...a major bust. Both of them felt pretty lucky to have friends like Bridgette and Geoff to hang out with. Just as they were approaching the front door and preparing to knock when all of sudden the door, itself swung wide open causing the cheery tunes of Christmas music to come waffing out at them as out popped Geoff's face. He, himself and Bridgette clearly were dressed for the occasion as Mr. and Mrs. Claus attire, topped off with matching Santa hats.

Mike nearly dropped Zoey's gift out of sheer surprise while Cameron jumped back a foot or so just as startled as his counterpart. If it wasn't for the fact that they were startled so suddenly as they were, both would have chuckled at Geoff's fake beard which is what really set the look off. Geoff let out a jolly laugh as both him and Bridgette greeted them wholeheartedly. As both friends hearts finally stopped racing wildly long enough to breath, they too laughed in good spirits and smiled just excitedly as they were being invited inside.

Within as both teen boys peered curiously around their host and his hostess, were bodies of other teens dotting the background who were also dressed in all colors of the season. From gold and silver like Christmas ornaments, to green and red like Holiday wreaths, to even blue and white like crystallized snowflakes. From where they stood peering inside, the rooms were dim-lighted and decorated in similar colors and lights that twinkled merrily while strung up from the ceilings, to the chimney up to the wooden stairway, and all the way up and around the ginormous Christmas tree whose piney bristles barely brushed the tippy-top of the ceiling. However before either friend could look any further, their host and hostess suddenly broke their stares of sheer awe filled wonder with tidings of good cheer.

"Merry Christmas, little dudes! Glad you could make it!" Geoff exclaimed beaming with excitement over the music as he shook both of their hands with great enthusiasm.

"Yeah, ditto." Bridgette agreed as she hugged both friends. "So glad you both could come! After all you know what they saw...the more the merry!"

"Here, put on these!" Immediately Bridgette insisted as she started handing out party favors from a box fully decorated that consisted of Santa hats, reindeer antlers, and elf hats to both of them.

Mike pulled out a Santa hat while Cameron took an elf hat.

As they tugged on their Holiday hats, both host and hostess led them further inside.

Geoff nodded in agreement taking the box of party favors from Bridgette while adding, "Party is that'da way boys!"

"We gotta check on the rest of the guests, but if you guys need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Bridgette beamed brightly while looping an arm in one of Geoff's.

And with that, both Bridgette and Geoff disappeared into the next room leaving both friends with wandering eyes that sailed across the room in pure excitement as they took in all that was there while removing their wintry coats, gloves, and hats at the coat rack that was already pretty full. For them, this was one of the first coolest parties that they had ever been invited to, so this was for them was truly amazing. For Mike however, he was searching for only one face, and that was Zoey's. In a matter of seconds he spotted her chatting with Gwen and Sam with Dakota standing right next him. Mike's heart picked up at the very sight of his Zoey, for she was dressed up like a Christmas angel- all complete with a halo and pair of golden wings. To him, she looked absolutely radiant like a real angel. As he looked around he noticed that not everyone did, but some of the other guests also dressed up too. Lindsay squealing excitedly over the fudge, was dressed as a super-hot elf girl in a short bright green dress complete with the pointy ears and a hat, who came with Beth, and she was all decked out as a gingerbread man (girl) with gumdrop buttons and candy cane colored stockings. As he looked back at Zoey and their group, he noticed for the first time that Sam and Dakota were both dressed as reindeer with antlers and bushy tails while Gwen dressed as a patched-work Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas. Mike just realized looking down at himself and back at Cameron that neither one of them had even given any thought in coming in costume until now. He started to feel a little self conscious about it, but soon brushed it off after seeing Zoey's warm smile and somehow knew she wouldn't mind if he did or didn't. He finally made up his mind as he made a beeline straight towards her while Cameron on the other hand was still looking on in pure amazement all around them.

While Geoff and Bridgette were talking from earlier, Cameron had gotten a good gander to sum up the situation around them. His mom had never let him do stuff like this growing up. Always said it was bad for his health, and so spent most of his time inside a bubble. Now that the bubble had been popped, Cameron was able to experience a lot of things first hand for the very first time and make new memories. Even so, not all of them of them have been pleasant ones as his eyes suddenly drifted over to a familar looking figure off to the side. About that time, Cameron suddenly realized that he missed Mike words of joining the others and had gone on ahead of him. However to his dismay, Lightening a very tall jock, had suddenly noticed him. His eyes narrowed in on him and had lit up into a devious smirk before cracking his knuckles and heading towards the little guy. Cameron let out a yelp of fright as he quickly dashed into the next room to hide while wishing he had paid better attention to Mike.

As he took cover in a mad panic to get away into the next room rushing in between bodies of other teens partying as some were playing 'pin the tail on Rudolf' while some of the more intimate couples were playing 'twenty-one questions with spiked eggnog,' Cameron soon found himself hiding behind the sofa for safety. Lightening on the other hand had dashed into the room on second later like a madman shaking his head from side to side trying to spot him, but to no avail. He soon gave up and decided to look else where to Cameron's relief.

As Cameron carefully stepped out from behind the sofa to dust himself off and rejoin the rest of the party, the scene shifted over towards a certain red head by the name Scott who was standing close by the punch bowl and leaning over the other refreshments in a very suspicious manner. However unbeknownst to our sly mischief maker, his questionable activities were also drawing the attention of yet another delinquent like himself. One that even a tough guy like Duncan knew better than to tangle with. Who by the way, earlier this evening had snuck outside snickering like a big fat rat while whistling a rather catchy tune and pouring a bucket of icy-cold water on the porch steps of another unsuspecting victim who ironically enough also had a shock of bright orangish-red hair.

Scene turns back over to the one spying on Scott with an ominous presence about him...

And this very fellow was known as Mal, the king of all delinquents. He narrowed his dark eyes in mild interest as he watched the ginger sneakily twisted off the lid to what appeared to be a suspicious looking paper bag-covered substance that he poured in the punch bowl while no one was looking. As if on cue, Mal chuckled darkly as he rose up behind him like a dark great shadow while making his presence known with his deep ominous voice.

"Pfft...amateur." Mal snorted while muttering over Scott's shoulder.

Scott flinched tremendously and froze up on the spot at being caught while gasping in fright, "Ahhh!"

Rolling his eyes no longer amused by his frighten antics now that the fun in his little scare had rubbed off, Mal added in a lesser tone. "Scram...beat it peon."

Scott didn't need to be told twice and nor did he look back as he ran for it. Mal watched him leave and chuckled at ginger's desire to escape as if he couldn't get away fast enough.

 _"Now...here's how a real pro does it!"_ He humored to himself as he was in the process of pulled something out from inside his dark leather coat.

Just as Mike was about to approach Zoey and present her with his gift, he was nearly knocked down by who he soon learned was Scott, and from what Mike could tell was fleeing in fast fear. He looked up puzzled and soon noticed why. Over by the refreshments table was the last person he expected to show.

Mike lets loose a short-winded sigh while running fingers through his dark locks of hair and questions out loud, "Of all times...Why me?"

He looked back once more at Zoey and the others with longing as her light-silvery laughter filled the air like a golden bell that drifted over across the room towards his way. Closing his eyes, Mike could clearly tell that she was having a good time like everyone else there. And like him she too had picked out a Santa's hat which she still manage to put on and wear under her golden halo while Sam and Dakota wore matching reindeer antlers with tiny golden bells attached. He suddenly wondered if they came with their costume or did they get their antlers from Geoff and Bridgette's box of party favors?...Which Mike wasn't sure, even so he didn't linger long on the thought as his eyes then fell onto Gwen standing close by. Like Cameron, she too was also wearing a charming emerald-green little elf's hat with pointy ears. All this he took in before having to shift his gaze once more in an annoyed fashion back onto his polar opposite...his twin brother, Mal.

Flashes of thoughts and memories ran through Mike's mind as took in the sights of his malevolent twin. Some (rarely enough) good while others indifferent, but most not so pleasant. Today however felt like it was going to be a 'not so pleasant' one by the looks of it. His brother never learned his lesson.

Doing his best not to let his brother ruin this fun evening with Zoey and friends, Mike sighed and marched over to the refreshment table to chastity him for whatever trouble he was about to stir up. Oddly enough Mal caught a glimpse of him heading his way while choosing one of the red and green solo cups and effortlessly pouring him a drink from the punch bowl.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mike inquired looking at him suspiciously.

Mal raised an eye and offhandedly replied, "Gee...Mike, I don't know, what does it look like? I'm pouring a cup of punch. Want one?...Is that a crime?"

Mike gave him a stern look and warning as he ignored his offer and said, "Either behave or leave because I'm not bailing you out of trouble with mom and dad this time if you get caught. "

Raising the cup up to his lips and inhaling the strong odor that was wafting from within it, Mal smirked inwardly as he didn't need to think twice at what sly 'ole Scott doused into the punch bowl as he took a swig to confirm it before replying.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mal remarked while rolling his eyes dramatically and pretending innocence. "I've been a good boy all night."

Now it was Mike's turn to roll his eyes as he grunted out of mild irritation. "I mean it Mal, I'm not fooling around about this!"

Mal was starting to get annoyed by Mike's pestering as he growled and gave him the stink eye and shoved him back and snarled, "Bite me!"

As Mike regained his balance by grabbing a hold of the refreshment table, he also gave Mal a very similar heated look before stepping back and responding, "Just remember what I said."

"Okay mom!" Mal threw back as Mike gave him one last stern look before turning on his heel to leave and join the others.

Mal's eyes never left Mike until he was completely out of sight. As soon as Mike walked away, Mal pulls out a small shoe box he was hiding in his coat and chuckled darkly as he lifted the lid unleashing a swarm of bugs and vermin. Immediately they scurried all over the table and into the refreshments while Mal grinned from ear to ear and discarding the old shoe box by tossing it in a corner behind a fake plant. He laughed at his handy work and began to whistle while tucking his hands in his pockets and walking with an evil smirk.

Once again the party scene shifted over to a young green-haired punk with a mohawk by the name Duncan who suddenly walks up to the refreshment table and takes a drink from the punch bowl rising it upwards as if making a toast, and calls out to the host, Geoff. "Nice drinks, bro!"

Geoff from a cross the room rises two thumbs up and shouts back over the music with a big grin, "No problem, thanks bro!"

As they were talking a larger boy with yellow locks of hair by the name of Owen had suddenly appeared excitedly beside Duncan once he saw the table decked out with food. He was then seen taking a bite out of the now extra "protein" snacks and finger foods. However he paused for a moment like something was a miss then exclaims cheerfully," Mmm...crunchy! Hey...how'd they know I like them with the little nuts in them?"

Scene shifts to Sam as he notices Mike nervously smiling and waves his way before the others could notice. By then Gwen had spotted another friend and was catching up with them. It was obvious to Sam when he took notice of Mike approaching him and the them, that he wanted a moment alone with Zoey from the way his eyes seem to light up from the moment they landed on her. Sam winked to let him know that he had his back, and gently Sam pulls Dakota away with him, who follows at first with confusion, but then quickly catches on as well. Zoey also seemed confused, if not twice as so as they suddenly announced in hurry tones that they had something else they need to do right quick.

"Okay?...I guess I'll see you later then?" Zoey trailed off in an almost doubtful response with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly something in the corner of her vision caught her eye which made her face light up with excitement. It was Mike.

Zoey wasted no time as she ran up to Mike and threw her arms around him in a overly excited hug with child-like innocence gleaming in her eyes. Out of her sheer happiness at seeing him here, Zoey reached up on her tippy toes and pecked him lightly on one of his rosy, red cheeks which from what she cold tell must have been cold from being outside.

Mike blushed even more as Zoey released him from their embrace and started to apologize for his lateness. "Zoey, I'm sorry for being late! I meant to be the one to pick you up, but I-,"

"It's okay Mike, it's no big deal. I'm just glad you could make it and all that matters is that you're here now!" Zoey cut him off by shushing him as she pressed a finger on his lips and smiled. "So stop beating yourself up, or you'll have less fun that way!"

Mike took Zoey's hand from his lips, but not before kissing them and smiling warmly down at her. "You're right, Zoey. You're absolutely right."

 _"All I need is you, and everything will be perfect this Christmas."_ Mike thought with a cozy feeling growing inside as his mood became much lighter than before.

Mike was soon brought out of his warm and cozy thoughts as he soon realized that Zoey had said something else, but he had missed it.

From the lost and confused look that Mike sent her, Zoey could tell that he didn't quite catch what she had said. She simply smiled and then laughed as she repeated her question. "What's that in your hand?"

Glancing down at where her eyes had landed on the gift in his hands, Mike suddenly blushed again and started to instinctively tug at his shirt collar out of nervous habit while trying to act like he didn't know what she meant by trying to hide the gift behind his back. "Oh...uh...nothing!...Just a little something I picked up on the way!"

Placing her hands on her hips in a false pretense of annoyance, Zoey gave him an almost (for her) sly knowing look as she cocked an eye up at him. "Oh!...really?"

"Yeah!" Mike said quickly as he laughed nervously while scratching his head.

"Well...if that's the case, then I guess you probably wouldn't be interested in this?" She playfully taunted him as she pulled out her gift from behind her looking like a mischievous little angel.

"Uh...No!," Mike suddenly said in a panic tone, but then blushed even more as he realize high loud his tone rose and lowered it. "I mean...yes."

Zoey giggled softly and kissed him of the cheek as she handed him her gift to him as he in turn gave her his, but in a more shyly awkward way.

Mike's eyes lift up as he looked down at her gift to him and bashfully responded. "Aww...shucks Zoey, you didn't have to."

"I know that! But I wanted to, so open it already, you silly goose!" Zoey replied as it was obvious to Mike that she was beginning to get impatient for him to see what she got him.

"Um...Right!" He quickly said as he carefully removed the bright green shimmering wrapping paper from around the gift before opening it. Mike peeled the lid from the box and smiled as his eyes lit up when they landed on what was inside. Skillfully knitted was a bright royal blue scarf with his name 'Mike' carefully stitched in golden letters at very bottom hem of it he noticed as he slowly pulled it from within the gift that Mike could tell that Zoey took lovingly care placing.

"Wow!...Zoey, this is amazing! I love it!" He said as he lifted his gaze up to hers and quickly pulled her into a tight hug. "I can't believe you made this...and for me?"

"Of course!" Zoey replied as her smiled brightened at seeing the look on his face before checking. "You...really mean it when you say you like it?"

"Absolutely!" Mike said feeling like he was on top of the world as he stepped and started putting it as Zoey suddenly remembered the gift he got her.

Mike started to feel anxious as he watch as Zoey plucked the golden wrapping paper away while trying to remind himself of Cameron's encouraging words from earlier. By the time, Cameron's words were had past through Mike's mind again...

 _"...Zoey will love it..."_

Zoey had just pulled back the top, and she let out a small gasp as her eyes grew wide like that of a child's while pulling out the old, wooden nutcracker from within the box. Tears beaded up in the corner of her eyes as she held the solider doll to her chest as she turned and quickly kissed Mike on the cheek again and hugged him.

She manage to say before pulling away in a tiny yet emotional voice in his ear. "Mike...he's so handsome. Thank you. I'll always treasure him."

From the moment Zoey had said those exact very words, and from note of happiness in her tone of voice, Mike's heart swelled up with pure joy at knowing that she really and truly liked his gift. Just seeing the starry look of wonder in her eyes as her face lit up with that sweet little smile of hers while she opened it was a gift within itself. It was worth all the time he spent looking in every shop and store that evening he visited until he came across that very last one. The one with the strange young man and mysterious young girl inside. For him, it was all worth it if it meant he could see that bright, beautiful smile of hers.

However before either could say anything else, a wildly familar face suddenly appeared before them that was framed with bright red curly locks. She rushed up toward them both in a wild, mad dash while bellowing out in a wordless mighty warrior's cry. By then, Zoey had pulled away while looking on at her in confusion and curiosity when suddenly both hers and Mike's eyes grew wide and large like saucers. This crazy warrior princess turned out to be an Izzy who without a word of warning doused Mike in eggnog from the punch bowl!

Both Mike and Zoey stood there staring at her dumbfounded for a moment without words.

"Izzy!" Mike exclaimed as he finally found his voice after a second while plucking his now sticky shirt from his chest. "You just covered me in eggnog! What gives?"

Izzy snorted and wrinkled her nose in annoyance at his tone of ungratefulness as she proclaimed in a tone that suggested "Isn't it obvious?" as she said. "Saving you from being infected by Santa's virus... _the mistletoe of death_! You were reeking of it, and trust me that's a fungus among you don't wanna get. First your nose will turn red like Rudolf's! Then you start to feel all tingling inside and before you know it you'll start to feel real crummy and you know why?"

Both of them are wide eyes and shake their heads. Izzy dramatically rises her hands up like a mummy and shouts, "Then you'll turn in a gingerbread man and Santa will bite off your head and gobble you up!" By this point, both Mike and Zoey are slightly freaked out as Izzy concludes this with a simple, "You're welcome." Before skipping off in a carefree trot leaving them both just as speechless and lost before.

Mike and Zoey look at each other before breaking into a nervous laughter. When they both finally stopped laughing Zoey looks at Mike and says, "Aww...look at you! You're all sticky now!"

Mike sighs as he plucks at his shirt again and replies, "Yeah...I guess I should go clean up and get out this sweater."

Zoey smiles as she shakes her head as Mike gives her a goofy smile and pulls away and calls back over his shoulder, "I'll be right back."

By the time Mike had stepped into the bathroom to clean himself up, a cloud of green smoke suddenly filled the room and out of it popped Leonard followed by none other than Dawn. Geoff and Bridgette quickly explain to some of the startled guests that this was part of the party, that it was an act. Immediately everyone started to calm down and look on with curiosity as Leonard produced two giant-sized boxes that were almost as big as him out of thin air while Dawn helped him place them both in the center of the party. Everyone gathered round, but still left enough space as Leonard started to speak while Dawn acted as his assistant.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I, Leonard the great and powerful wizard of this quaint little town would be more than honored to present to you lovely, fine people of Woodstock for tonight's entertain...from the works of my great, great grandfather Drosselmeyer." Leonard loudly declaimed in a loud booming voice.

Leonard extended his arms towards the giant gift shaped boxes beautifully wrapped in Christmas paper and and announced. "Heather, the beautiful purple sugarplum fairy of Wawanakwa!...and Alejandro, the magnificent Spanish dancing solider, also of Wawanakwa!"

Everyone went silent, except from the occasional '...Ooh's and Aah's...' that escape from some of the onlookers lips while others looked on in skepticism as both box lids fell away and revealing two life-size doll figures bent over. The one called 'Heather' was a tall Asian maiden dressed in purple as a beautiful ballerina with her long black hair pulled back into a tight bun while the other one called 'Alejandro' was indeed of the Spanish breed from his dark tone of flesh was, however also bent over. At closer inspection, was revealing his dark locks to be pulled back in manly ponytail as well, but was dressed as a solider similar to Zoey's surprise to the nutcracker in her arms. But unlike the nutcracker she had been given, this 'Alejandro' had what appeared to be (what Zoey and the others had assumed) was a toy sword at his side that looked very realistic in comparison to a real one.

As Leonard finished his speech, Dawn set about helping him as the audience soon took notice of the two golden hand-size keys attached to each dolls' back as both wizard and assistant started to wind them up. Within seconds both doll and solider both stood straight up almost in sync and began to dance at the same time to a new tune of music that Bridgette (suggested by Dawn) put on. They both began as Alejandro, the solider placed his hands on Heather, the ballerina's hips and slowly started to twirl her around the room. Slow at first, but as the music began to swell in louder pitches and started to pick up, both dancer and solider picked up their speed.

When the song finally came to an end, both dolls locked up into their last dancing positions as if they were suddenly turned to stone. Everyone cheered and clapped while others shouted for an encore. The few that didn't shrugged and went back to what they were doing before Leonard and Dawn showed up, while a very excited and thrilled Lindsay admired the detail of the ballerina from her make up to her lovely chiffon sheer tutu to her shiny violet satin-material slippers. Tyler on the other hand was thrilled over the solider and his fake sword as he took hold of it and started swishing it around like a real one. At least until he hit, Duncan with it who turned around causing Tyler to coward as he grabbed whacked him on the head with it before going back to flirt with a certain pretty brunette with a 'C.I.T.' with an 'a type personality'.

However as all of this was going on as Leonard began to cry dramatically over the now bent sword of his frozen Spanish solider, Zoey was by then looking down at her nutcracker over towards the fireplace. It was lit with a warm cozy, friendly little glow of a fire inside that crackled in the background as the noise all around her started to die down. She was completely in awed and fascinated with it by this point. Be that as it may, and unbeknownst to her, someone else was also interested in her precious wooden nutcracker...and that very person happen to be Mal. His eyes lit up as he approached his brother's kind, sweet-loving little girlfriend to pay her a visit.

"What'cha got there, Zoey?" Mal said in mocking tone, causing Zoey to 'Eep!' in fright and flinch back at the sudden sound of his deep voice.

She had not been expecting him to show let alone speak to her. Neither of them were really on speaking terms since the stunt he pulled during last Thanksgiving where he laid out the turkey on the kitchen floor like a crime scene using salt as drawn out chalk lines and cranberry sauce oozing out of the turkey's mouth like blood with a giant steak knife sticking out of him. Mike's parents and grandparents were not amused by it. On the contrary, they were furious with his little prank, and so was Mike and Zoey at the time. She found it to be very ungrateful and a very childish thing of him to do on a day meant to be thankful for all that you have.

Straighten her posture and taking a step back out of distrust, Zoey continued to give him a startled look while hugging her nutcracker closer towards her before stammering in response to his question. "It-It's...my nutcracker. My gift from Mike."

Mal took a step closer as his eyes landed on her prized toy carefully nuzzled in her arms.

"Let me see it." He stated more out demand than out of asking.

Before she could even tell him 'yes' or 'no', Mal snatched the nutcracker from her grasp and began to study him as Zoey started to fret in panic.

"No!...please don't, Mal!" She replied in a distressed tone while trying desperately to get her gift back. "You'll break him!"

"Calm down, I just want to look at him." He muttered out loud while holding her back with one hand and looking at the toy in the other. "Geez...you're annoying."

After realizing that he wasn't going to give her back the nutcracker any faster, Zoey finally let him look at him as Mal soon figured out how it worked. He noticed a bowl of walnuts, cashews, and other nuts on a coffee table not too far away from a recliner which was nearby close to the fireplace. Mal waltz on over and picked up a good size walnut, and to Zoey's horror started to jam the nut inside the toy solider's mouth in a rather roughly manner.

"Stop it!" She cried, trying once again to take it from him. "You're going to really break him this time if you don't stop!"

Mal ignored her pleas and continued to try and crack the nut inside the age, old doll.

"Please Mal!" Just as the words left her mouth, a few of the nutcracker's wooden teeth snapped and fell to the floor.

"How lame..." Mal muttered under his breath with an unimpressed look on his brow before dropping it to the floor.

"Whoops!" Mal taunted before chuckling out loud in dark humor and strolling away while whistling ominously to himself.

Zoey dropped to her knees and felt fresh tears coming as she softly whispered out loud in a hurt voice to her precious nutcracker. "No...how could he do that? Mike is going to be so upset with me if he sees you like this? He might even break up with me!"

She carefully scooped up her battered-broken and now chipped nutcracker into her lap as she picked up individually each piece, Zoey was on the verge of letting her tears fall when a strangely familar voice suddenly appeared from behind her. Once more, Zoey was slightly startled and wasn't expecting anyone there.

"Don't cry, my dear!" As the voice turned out to belong to the strange fellow garbed in a wizardly green cloth. "For I, Leonard the great and powerful wizard, and great, great grandson of Drosselmeyer have great, raw powers..."

Before he could go on, Zoey cut in after wiping a tear away and stifling a sniffle said. "You can fix him?"

"Of course!" Leonard said as Zoey hesitated into giving the strange young man her nutcracker. "It is a trifling matter for someone as great and as amazing as myself!"

In the end, she decided he could do no worse than what Mal had done already to him, and so she carefully handed him all the pieces as the strange wizard boy continued to prattle on in a boastful tone of his deeds and valiant achievements. Most of them, sounded strange if not funny and even surprisingly enough drew a few small child-like giggles from her.

Leonard suddenly stopped and then kindly asked. "How would you like for me to tell you the tale of this brave and noble old nutcracker of yours? I'm sure that you would rather hear of it than instead of my silly old tales about my journeys and quests."

Zoey dipped her head to incline her interest with a warm smile earning her one in return from the great, great grandson of Drosselmeyer.

And so begins the tale...

* * *

 _ **Again, I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to write. Between the Holidays,**_ ** _fatigue_** _ **, and my lack of inspiration, I was finally able to get this chapter done. As a heads up, this maybe the last one I do for this one for awhile, because for one: I am way behind on another fanfic, and two: trying to write two fanfics at the same time for me is not an easy task. I just don't have enough time to do it, or I would. So I may just sit this one to the side until I can get back to it. Also Christmas has already past, and it feels a little weird to keep writing it now...or is it just me?**_

 _ **Until then just know that I do intend to finish this, it's just going to be awhile.**_


End file.
